


Numbers

by buckles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckles/pseuds/buckles
Summary: Had an image I needed to put to paper.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Had an image I needed to put to paper.

The Odessen wartable. Gathered around, Theron, shifting from one foot to the other, Torian Cadera, paying as much attention to Lana Beniko as he could muster. Jekiah Ordo, Arbiter to the Mandalorians.

"And I assure you, that this insult to Mandalore will not go unpunished by the Alliance --"

A familiar Chiss woman descends from the elevator behind Lana as she continues to address the group

"-- and you can communicate to the rest of the loyal Mandalorian clans that Alliance resources will be at your disposal --"

As the Commander comes to the table, head high, sentries snapping to attention, she snakes her little finger around Lana's index, gripping it gently with her fourth. Under the war table, out of sight.

"-- just like we would support any other valuable member of the Alliance. Crushing _traitors_ is _what we do_ , Arbiter." Lana finishes, not missing a beat.

Ordo nods, graciously. "You have your assignments. Dismissed." Lana snaps.

The assembled crowd filters out. 

A cheeky smirk. "Didn't distract you, did I?" 

"No, no. Thank you." Lana softens in the presence of her wife. 

With their fingers still interlinked, Lana squeezes back, hooking her forefinger. "You give me strength."


End file.
